Virgin Suicide
by Victoria'sConquest
Summary: When Naruto's suicide attempt backfires. He winds up saved by a seductive raven, who just so happens to be the son of the leader to the most notorious biker gang The Knight's of Diablo. Yaoi, SasuNaru, slight OOC, Limes, lemons later...
1. Nightcap

Virgin Suicide

* * *

 _After countless years of fighting his inner demons._

 _Those pesky demons had finally won._

* * *

It had been the dead of night when Uzumaki Naruto decided to end his life; swallowing the last bit of his resolve he had glanced down into the murky blackness beneath his sneakers. Hesitantly, the golden-blonde had stretched his arms out at his sides, similar to the way a bird would do before taking flight. He faced the wind that mercilessly beckoned him to leap into her arctic embrace.

She stroked his blonde locks forward teasingly.

The endless caresses against his sun-kissed cheeks, giving him the fortitude to go through with it. He knew if the fall from the highest point on the bridge did not kill him the shock of the ice cold water would, tilting his head towards the heavens as if certifying that there would be no going back after this point.

No one could save him not now. Sixteen-year-old Naruto would rather end the emptiness that surrounded him on a daily basis. He knew deep down no one would really miss him. Slowly, Naruto had tilted his weight forward.

He was too engrossed in his actions that he failed to hear the lion-like roar of a V-twin engine from a 1960 Harley-Davidson vastly approaching.

It took a moment for Naruto to realize a vice-like grip taking hold of his wrist yanking him opposite of his current direction. This individual had jerked him so hard sending him back towards the asphalt below but in the process, the person had crashed his most cherish bike. The bike lolled on its side after sliding 20 feet.

"Oomph."

Naruto had hit the asphalt. He and the individual both rolling once before coming to an abrupt halt.

This time, the teen had a good view of the stranger who was lying on top of him both their breaths mixing with the crisp night air. Subconsciously, the tip of Naruto's tongue jetted out rolling over his bottom lip, the thing that caught his gaze was the stranger's dark penetrating gaze that stood out the most. He was tall and lean but extremely attractive; now Naruto's heart was throbbing against his chest though it could have been from the adrenaline or the agonizing close proximity.

The ebony-haired biker had on tight leather pants which Naruto knew because he could feel every part of his lower region pressed against his own. He also had on a leather jacket, but no shirt underneath and he also reeked of alcohol. Abruptly, the man had moved from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you kid? There is nothing that bad to make you want to kill yourself."

"You don't even know me," Naruto countered.

"Well, we have all night for that. I suppose I'm on babysitting duty tonight. So you have no other choice but to come with me," the biker had run a pale hand through his raven locks. His boots clumping over to his fallen motorcycle, and with hardly any effort he lifted his bike onto its wheels. He checked to make sure it was alright his Harley's frame was dented in the front and the light had a huge crack in it.

"So, you're kidnapping me now," Naruto said this while hiking a brow.

"What do you have to lose? Were you not just trying to kill yourself about a minute ago, or did I imagine that? Trust me, if I wanted to harm you I would have done it by now."

Somehow Naruto found himself silently agreeing. The man then threw one leg over the bike mounting it. Casually, he expanded his palm out towards the blonde.

With bated breath Naruto had taken the man smooth creamy extremity, climbing up on the back of the raven's Harley.

"Hang on tight," The man had guided Naruto tan arms around his washboard abs, entwining his fingers together. The man rose throwing his leg down revving the engine to life.

They took off in the night the stars seeming to streak through the sky. Naruto had pressed the side of his cheek against the raven haired bikers jacket to keep his hair from smacking him in the face. The ebony-haired charmer used only one hand to steer his chrome bike, while the other rest on top of Naruto's entwined fingers. Naruto knew his guardian angel did not trust him enough to let go.

* * *

It was only the two of them cruising across the long stretch of asphalt. That night, the sky appeared to be at its clearest oddly. The stars themselves were striving to communicate with the pair they were so bright and close almost like a map to light their way. Naruto noticed when the raven had turned off the chunk of highway and towards a dirt path, which led to an old-fashion saloon where dozens of parked Harleys outside. He had parked his bike right in front of the stairway climbing off.

"Come here," He stretched a palm out towards Naruto. The golden haired virgin had looked down at the offered hand something that was quite foreign to him. Tentatively, he accepted offered appendage climbing off the Harley as well. They both walked towards the saloon's door. The man never releasing his hand as he opened the swinging doors he, was quickly ambushed by a woman with bright pink hair.

"Oh, Sasuke my love I just knew that was your bike." She wrapped her bare arms around his shoulders before kissing him on the mouth though he did not kiss her back.

After the brief lip-lock, she glanced down at Naruto curiously, "Who's this cutie?"

"Does it matter?" He casually replied only to abruptly pushed his way through into the saloon. The saloon was coated in a sea of cigarette smoke there were people playing pool, drinking beer, and hard liquor at the bar as soon as Sasuke stepped in all the people in that room had yelled happy birthday to him holding their bottles and glass up in greetings.

The other bikers inside were equally curious about the new face another attractive raven-haired individual had approached, she had the palest eyes Naruto had ever seen they were captivating to him.

"Who's your friend Sasuke? He looks too young to be in here." She smiled softly at youth which made him blush.

His guardian angel was on the verge of speaking but Naruto had done it before him.

"My name is Naruto," She nodded encouragingly.

"I'm Hinata. Sasuke and I have been friends ever since we were very young. You must be someone extremely special to him; because in the years, I been knowing him. I never saw him hold anyone's hand before, not even his own mother's." She giggled when Sasuke swiftly released Naruto's palm.

The girl with hot pink locks had approached again but this time she came bearing gifts, two beers in each hand. She handed Sasuke one but hesitated in the process of handing Naruto. "How old are you, kid?"

Naruto had looked at all the pair of eyes watching him expectantly. "Eighteen," His eyes drifting down to his shoes. Okay so he lied, but something deep down inside had told him it was meant for the best.

The overzealous fuchsia-haired girl began to gnaw warily on her lower lip in silent debate before giving up and shrugging. "Aw, screw it, you're old enough." She laughed before handing him a beer. "You two drink up, it's not every day a person turns 22."

"My name is Sakura by the way." She then looped her arm through Hinata's arm dragging her off towards the jukebox. She placed a quarter inside the slot of the jukebox, making it erupted to life as the song by Depeche Mode: Behind The Wheel came blaring through the speakers, all the women screamed while the men sighed.

 _ **My little girl**_

 _ **Drive anywhere**_

 _ **Do what you want**_

 _ **I don't care**_

Sakura and Hinata began to dance together, swaying their hips in a bewitching way. More woman began to adhere to them, soon enough one spot of the bar was packed with people dancing. Sasuke was gone before this happened. He had parked his back-end on an unkempt leather sofa that rested in a far dark corner of the bar. He sat on the sofa one arm rest on the arm rest while clutching an ice cold beer between his thumb and index his whole demeanor showed just how detached he was from the party. Without warning, Naruto was swiftly snatched by the drunken Sakura.

"Dance with me cutie!" she shouted.

 _ **There are times when I feel**_

 _ **I rather not be**_

 _ **The one behind the wheel**_

 _ **Come**_

 _ **Pull my strings**_

Naruto felt a tingle all over his body from the alcohol. He had finished his first beer in one swift swig. The bridge of his nose scrunching up in disgust. Sakura upper torso draped over his shoulders, while she swayed her hips to the beat. "Don't be shy. You got to feel the music let it take over your body, let it guide your feet. Let it take a hold of you." Somewhere between her whispering, in his ear, the lights inside the bar seemed more vibrant. He was actually having fun. Naruto actually liked Sakura she was nice, Hinata was too.

 _ **Watch me move**_

 _ **I do anything**_

His cobalt colored pools scanned the room at the people dancing. He felt himself moving as well with every throb from the speaker, moving his body on its own accord or it could have been the alcohol. Ultimately, his eyes had fallen on the single brunet with the come-hither expression. He was on his second beer. Their eyes connected had Sasuke been watching him this entire time, he wondered.

 _ **Tonight**_

He looked back at Sakura. "Don't bother asking Sasuke. He doesn't dance."

 _ **I'm in the hands of fate**_

 _ **I hand myself**_

He looked again, and sure enough, they made eye contact. Just then, Sasuke got up from his perch moving closer to them, Sakura and Hinata both stopped dancing in complete awe. He finished the last bit of his beer tossing it to the side.

He approached the teen until they were standing there facing one another. The raven had slid an arm around his waist pulling him closer they were facing one another their hip-swaying together; Slowly, Sasuke hand drifted to the blonde's lower back as they practically ground their pelvis' against one another. It was like no one else was there just the both of them underneath their own personal spotlight of some sort. Naruto's body felt hot. He was dripping with perspiration. It could have been from the alcohol or overactive hormones both of which was a bad combination.

 _ **Drive**_

 _ **I'm yours to keep**_

 _ **Do what you want**_

 _ **I'm going cheap**_

 _ **Tonight**_

 _ **You're behind the wheel, tonight**_

The song came to an end, and so was the fantasy. Naruto had no time to speak or do anything. Anxiously, he released a shaky breath before he was hauled away from his exotic dance partner by a persistent Sakura. Naruto glanced back at Sasuke who had an amused smirk on his face.

"I can't believe you got him to dance! I have been trying for years! What's your secret? Oh and here you're looking a little dry," Sakura had tapped on the bar ordering four shots. "Let's celebrate." She handed him two before grabbing a lime and some salt.

"I think I reached my limit,"

"Nonsense tonight you become a man," She took a shot then another in between her shots. She licked the salt from the side of her hand and sucked on the lime. "C'mon don't leave me hanging!"

He watched both shots before gulping one then the other and mimicking her actions, of course, both burned on their way down.

The shots of tequila had hit Naruto fast he felt himself wobbling before he took the wrong step and was going down, but were quickly stumbled by two hands wrapping around his waist, blue met obsidian. "I got you."

Naruto had smiled his first genuine smile in years. "Why?" The crown of their forehead's touched as their hair meld together. Sasuke had gazed deeply into Naruto's blue depths.

"No one deserves to be alone even if it's for one night."

There was defiantly something between them some sort of connection. He did just that. The entire night between drinking and being yanked away by the girls Naruto had no time to be alone. He was the center of attention the woman adored him.

They had put a sort of orange color eye-powder beneath and on top of his eyelids on another pale blonde by the name of Ino who worked at a salon had trimmed his hair so it wasn't a shaggy mess but a cute pixie cut. "Much better," Ino had said this while putting away her stainless steel scissor.

Throughout the night he was given more drinks until he reached the point where his body screamed at him to sit down, and he did just that parking his buttock right the love seat. Somehow Sasuke's friend had followed shortly after Sakura was on his left, while Hinata rested on the arm rest next to her, meanwhile, Sasuke was in the middle sprawled out his head rest on Naruto's lap while his legs rest on Sakura all was taking and intoxicated nap.

Naruto was the first to jerk awake fear rushing through his veins had it all been a dream when he looked down he realized that it wasn't. He smiled before closing his eye again. When Sasuke woke up, it was a whole other story. He knew he would have to get the teen home, but he did not want to flat-out ask. So he had reached into Naruto's pocket looking for any type of identification.

He found it and also realized that the teen was younger than the age he previously stated.

"Shit."

"What is it," Hinata had muttered while rubbing moisture from her eyes.

"I think it's time I take Naruto home."

"I have an old truck you can use." Sakura had said this while caught between a stretched and a yawn.

* * *

Although, Sasuke started the engine; he sat there in Sakura's old vintage 1974 Toyota pickup, hesitating to shift gears or move. He glanced at the sleeping blonde curled up on the passenger seat, something prevented him from driving off.

He sat there for what felt like an eternity gazing at the sunrise. _Come on Sasuke you are not acting like yourself,_ he silently berated himself. The blonde lived on the other side of the bridge it would not take any time to get there. However, Sasuke was unable to drive the vehicle. His hand remained frozen on the stick shift. He looked back at the sleeping blonde signing deeply.

After a while, he drove off leaving the saloon that Sakura's father owned.

* * *

As Naruto eyes opened up to a cottage cheese looking ceiling Naruto had quickly jerked up on his elbows, had it all been a dream? The kind of dream where someone is aware that they could never have what they were shown.

He felt as if his chest was constricting in pain he placed a hand over his face? His eyes stung with tears, yet shed that was when he saw it, out the corner of his eye he saw the leather sleeve covering his right arm it was indeed Sasuke's jacket. He knew the design from that night he was surrounded by those jackets. So it couldn't have been a dream. Abruptly, he scrambled from his mattress.

He needed to see Sasuke.

* * *

 **Should I continue this story or is it a lost cause haha let me know.**


	2. Boundaries

_**Author's Note:**_ Oh my gosh! You all made my year! Thank you all so very much for the support. I appreciate it greatly! I send love and good fortune to you all :D

* * *

 _ **"You had quite the visitor this morning."**_

Alarmed Naruto had practically jumped out of his own skin before whirling around in time to see his foster father contemptuously crossing his arms at the chest. His guardian was leaning against the entrance to the hallway.

"Oh, I was... Uhh studying! F-for a quiz and lost track of time," Naruto had turned from the man's close-set gaze.

"Pft, when have you ever studied?" Okay, so Naruto could have told a tale than that. Under any normal circumstances, he was much wittier, but he was caught off guard, plus his mind at the moment was preoccupied with a certain raven-haired attraction.

His warden Jiraiya may have been old sporting a milky white mane, but he was far from senile. Naruto knew that Jiraiya would keep on trying until he got a suitable enough answer.

 _What now geniu_ s? In a panic, Naruto had fished around his brain for a reply hell any reply would suffice. Sure enough, he blurted out the first reply to come to mind. "I killed someone and he helped me bury the body."

Jiraiya seemed tense he stood there unmoved by Naruto's words at first, but then he blinked a couple of times at the blonde his mouth opening and shutting just as he released a chuckle, "Brat." Sure enough, the man relaxed.

"Go wash up, you reek of beer and cigarettes. The least you could have done was a better job at hiding the evidence, you damn rookie."

Naruto peered at his guardian over his left shoulder before eyeing him and snorting in disapproval.

"You're one to talk old man, as my elder aren't you suppose to set a better example. I am, after all, a young an impressionable mind."

"Pft, all I ask is for you to bring back decent grades and be home before curfew, but seeing as you can't follow the simplest of instructions. I'm going to have to revoke your privileges."

Abruptly, the teen mouth had unlatched, once again he put his foot in his mouth. "But- but that's not fair! You shriveled up old fart!" That definitely did not help the situation at hand, but how could he help it? He was provoked!

"It's called life, so get used to it you little shit."

"So what are you going to do huh? Send me to my room or lock me in a closet?" Even though being sent to his room would actually work all he had to do, was sneak through the bedroom window.

Naruto was an expert at such escapes! That's how he got out of doing household chores.

"Oh no child, I'm going to do something much worse." The man had that all knowing smirk painted on his aged features.

 _Please don't say it. Please don't say it_ , he repeated this phrase over in his mind like a mantra.

"I'm calling 'Kashi," Jiraiya laughed before exiting, leaving his watch agitated by the man's announcement.

Kakashi had been one of Jiraiya's foster children from a long time ago. Now Kakashi Hatake was another veteran with too much time on his hands. Jiraiya usually called him when he needed a stay at home nanny to stalk his misbehaving foster kids.

Somehow the silver-haired man still believed he was fighting an invisible war, for all Naruto knew the man could be creeping in the bushes just ready to pounce.

Now thoroughly in a panic Naruto had rushed towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, for the first time in a long time.

He actually did take a long hard looked at himself in the mirror. Thoughtfully, he gnawed on his bottom lip stretching his neck while tilting his heart-shaped face from the left and then right even his birthmarks, which consisted of three small parallel lines on both sides of his cheeks did not distress him as much.

His hair definitely looked better now! Normally he would wake up, splash some water on his face, brush his teeth, and that was about it. But now he found himself combing his fingers through his wispy golden-blond strands obsessively fixing himself repeatedly as if that would pull the vivid images from his mind.

His mind was drifting back to that precise moment when their foreheads had kissed. Their warm breaths mingling as Naruto dolefully peered into those hauntingly dark pools.

He felt naked. At that moment, Naruto knew he could never go back to the way things were.

In the end, he groaned as his cheeks twinge a soft pink as that night came flooding back again.

 _What the hell is wrong with me!_ He would never have conjured this up not even in his wildest of dreams. Surprisingly, Naruto Uzumaki was attracted to another man, and yet Sasuke was not just any ordinary man.

He was magnetic and exotic, also when he entered a room heads would surely follow. They were drawn to him like gravity which Naruto now believed was the reason why their worlds had collided in the first place.

The teenybopper approached the main door every inch of him prepared to exit the bungalow style home that's when he heard it.

Jiraiya cleared his throat. The man was hiding behind a large newspaper. Jiraiya said this while flipping to the next page.

"You thought I was joking when I told you that your privileges were revoked? I think you should have a seat right here so I can keep an eye on you."

"Look, old man, I apologize for my behavior it won't happen again. I promise," Even if it was another white lie. He reached for the brass door handle again but was rooted in place by his foster father's unimpressed stare.

"Sit. Now." The white haired man gestured to the beige sofa pressed against the side of his la-Z-Boy.

The pair bore daggers into one another in a show of testosterone. Naruto's face flushed a bright red, similar to a child his cheeks puffed out in protest but he did as he was ordered.

The youth stormed over to the sofa before planting his backside on the cushion, furthest away, from the white-haired man La-Z-boy. The man nodding in satisfaction before reclining back in his seat. He flicked the television on with his remote to some Saturday morning cartoons.

"There now... See isn't this better?" Luckily, his amusement was hidden behind his Times newspaper.

The teen had slapped both palms on his face before dragging them down. He groaned stifling the tantrum that was boiling beneath the surface.

* * *

Sasuke was resting on an old crate staring intently at his beloved Harley's chrome surface when his brother approached him.

The young biker finished up replacing the busted light of his Harley. A lit cigarette hanging loosely from his plump parted lips.

"What the hell was that last night?"

Mentally Sasuke's jawline clenched, though he made no move to acknowledge the male silhouette looming behind him like his own ominous shadow. He took a final drag of the cancer stick before flicking the bud towards the ground and crushing it beneath the sole of his boot.

"Don't think for one instant that this would go unnoticed by the family. We have eyes everywhere." Sasuke knew Itachi threat was never full of hot air. People came up missing around these parts all the time. He could feel the heat of his brother's calculating gaze boring into him.

"Stick to your own... Don't go mucking things up by bringing outsiders here, it'll only end badly," and with that said his sibling had made his swift departure, leaving Sasuke to soak up those foreboding words.

Sasuke released a deep sigh from his nostrils, clenching his eyes shut. He knew bringing Naruto to the salon was a big mistake, but what other choice did he have? The kid tried to off himself for heaven sake.

 _I'm a damn fool_. He mentally scolded himself for such recklessness, before abruptly erecting on his soles.

Swinging his left leg across the bike's frame, and with one swift jerk of his boot, he revived the beast to life. The dark-haired biker took off from the family garage towards the same bridge that separated his family from the outsiders.

'The Family' now just a faint memory in the back of his mind. He eased up on the gas as he crossed the same place where he first met that suicidal teen, an image of Naruto appeared on the concrete barrier with his arms stretched out and head tilting towards the heavens in transcendence.

Subconsciously, Sasuke's onyx hues had grown as he watched the body double leap from the barrier, without warning his bike skidding to a halt. It was a chilling reminder of what could have happened. He had placed a palm over his face messaging his brows. Why was it so hard to forget? Just then, his vision had flooded with an image of compassionate azure colored pools. _Shit._

It couldn't hurt to check up on the kid. For all, he knew the teen could try some other way to end his life. The raven felt a sense of urgency as he slammed his leg down making his Harley roar back to life as he sped off towards Naruto's home.

* * *

Naruto was sprawled on his back on top of the sofa one arm draped across his face. His rhythmic snoring only pausing at the shout of Jiraiya's booming voice.

"Wake your lazy ass up, and answer the damn door. I'm little preoccupied at the moment." His guardian was in the kitchen fixing them some lunch.

It took a minute for him to comprehend what the man had said that was until another knock came. He stretched his limbs but in doing so had fallen off the couch, hitting the wooden floors with a smack.

"Naruto!" He heard Jiraiya's stern warning.

Finally! He scrambled up rubbing his eyes as he shambled over towards the front door. He approached the front door turning the brass knob. It had happened in slow motion his heavy hooded lids widening as his stun gaze landed on the person standing across from him. Subconsciously, he wiped a thin trail of drool from his mouth evidence of his earlier nap.

He released a breath, "Sasuke."

"Good to see you haven't done anything moronic this time."

"You came to check up on me then?"Naruto felt a surge of disappointment flooding over as seeds of self-doubt began to plant in his mind. The inky haired outlaw promptly regarded the change in demeanor from the blonde. He noted Naruto's mouth drawing in a straight line.

"You should hide your emotions better. I can read it all over your face."

"Well, now you see I'm safe and sound. So you're free to leave."

He made a move to shut the door but was hindered from such. Sasuke had placed an open palm on the door pushing in the opposite direction

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm not finished talking, yet!"

"You got what you came for. You see I'm alive and well now you can get me off your consciousness."

Naruto would not be letting up anytime soon. He struggled with Sasuke over the control of the door, which he was losing miserably at.

Sasuke mentally sighed. He usually hated resorting to this, however, it was always an effective measure. He leaned in closely until he was millimeters away. He placed his free hand on the nape of Naruto's neck boring that overpowering somber gaze directly into Naruto's own core. He made sure his words were direct and clear or he would not repeat.

"I came to see you. Not because I felt sorry or obligated to, but because I wanted to... I needed to."

The blonde paused. He stared transfixed, his lips parting slightly as he struggled to catch his breath.

He moved his palm from the blonde's nape to his cheek his digits, stroking the spot where his birthday marks were.

"I can't get that night or you out of my head." The ebony-haired man eyes had narrowed as he smug smirk began to hike up the corner of his mouth. Somewhere between their exchange, Sasuke had rubbed the pad of his thumb across the teen's bottom lip. "Do you get it now?"

"Sasuke..." The teen lowered his gaze to his shoes. His face now ablaze.

Putty, that was what Naruto was! But a massive ball of putty right in this man's palm. Maybe there was some more truth in those words than Sasuke would care to admit. He was flattered by the blonde's wordless regard for him. Ordinarily, he hated such but this felt different. Dare he say he even kind of enjoy it.

His disarming slant now swept over the shorter individual's form. Right away, Sasuke noticed that all too familiar stitching pattern and dyed leather of his own vest clad on the youth's slender form.

He slid his hands through the loops of the vest clasping them tightly while yanking on said loops reeling his victim in just like a prize catch. His ebony locks spilling over his chiseled features as he leaned in. He found the power of seduction quite easy.

The phrase _flawless victory,_ echoing in the back of his mind.

 _So this is it?_ Naruto wondered. His heart beating liked that of a snare drum. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit! What if he tries to slip me some tongue, and then notices that I don't know how to kiss? Or my inexperience winds up screwing up this entire moment!_ It only took a flicker of movement beyond Sasuke's shoulder to break the exchange between them, as he noted another figure ascending upon them pretty fast.

"Mind introducing me to your friend?"

Sasuke dropped his head and lowered his shoulders. He released what sounded like an annoyed low growl. The brunet casually turned to the platinum-haired man his inky-black orbs narrowing at the individual suspiciously.

Kakashi Hatake had also surveyed the ebony-haired biker his eyes widening as realization donned on him. _What the hell_. He knew this boy and his family very well.

They went by the name The Knight's of Diablo a huge crime organization located in the rural part of the outskirts of town. Hell Kakashi used to be their unofficial liaison supplying arms and drugs to other small gangs around neighboring cities. Kakashi never claimed to be a saint; however, he never expected his past to come and bite him in the ass literally! When he first saw Sasuke the boy was only twelve, but he would never forget a face like that.

"You're long ways away from home. Kid," Kakashi voice was rigid, which was a first for time Naruto ever saw him in such a state.

Sasuke did not seem to recognize Kakashi however.

Instead, he sized the man up clenching his fist and jawline.

"Last time I checked I was old enough to go anywhere that I damn well please."

"Give your father my regards," that seemed to sober Sasuke rage instead his body went rigid.

He said not another word instead Sasuke marched off of Jiraiya's porch. Sasuke never once looked back at Naruto not even when he started his bike and jetted off, leaving a confused teen. Kakashi not once breaking his gaze from the biker's retreating form.

"Come," Kakashi took a hold underneath the teen's arm dragging him inside. Once inside Kakashi harshly shoving him into a nearby wall closest to the door. "What the hell are you-"

"Shut up! Now I'm going to ask you some question and you are going to answer me." He griped before taking a hold of Naruto's vest.

"Why does it matter!" He struggled to get free.

"-hanging out with bikers do not make you cool or daring Naru'! People like that don't care about you! They will only hurt you in the end for their own selfish gain. Especially _that_ family."

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you," The teen sniffled before tilted his head up towards the silver-haired man in a show of defiance, though unshed tears gleamed at the corner of his eyes.

Sasuke had been the one to save his life, to introduce him to friends and to meet him half way. Now Kakashi might have destroyed something that didn't even get the chance to grow or develop. He felt the same way he did that night before his life had drastically changed that was why his eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

"Kakashi what is the meaning of this?" Jiraiya had then chosen that exact moment to step out of the kitchen. It was all the noise that had drawn him from his kitchen. He had been listening to the playoffs on his small portable radio while fixing Pulled pork sandwiches.

He saw his foster being pinned to the wall by none other than Kakashi a man he trusted with his life.

"We need to talk," The silver-haired man had turned his head at Jiraiya on the last part. His grip was lacking just enough for Naruto to break free.

He ran outside of the front door with no real destination in mind thanks to Kakashi he had ruined that.

* * *

 **That darn Kakashi poking his nose where it does not belong:P though he's just looking out for Naruto! So tell me what you think :D**


	3. Foreboding

This time it felt wrong all of it. Naruto knew he shouldn't have stayed out so late, as the street lights flicker on just like they had many times before; However, this time around even the dark vacant sidewalk he turned down did not help ease the feeling he got as if he was being watched. Subconsciously, Naruto hugged Sasuke's leather vest closer to his body as a chill crept down his spine.

The temperature had dropped dramatically to point to where he could visibly see his own breath coming out in short frequent puffs, like that of a steam engine. He thought, at the time, it was such a good idea to walk and clear his head that was until the sound of hurried footsteps on the asphalt had jerked him from his reverie.

Just as he turned.

He found himself facing three fairly large individuals they wore black bandanas around their mouths and nose shielding him from ever recognizing them.

"I've kept an eye on you," the biggest said.

"We patiently waited for the opportunity where nobody could help you and look at cha now. Alone."

Naruto had frozen as dread began to overshadow all senses. They had pinned him in a corner now. He released a shaky breath as the three swooped in on him. It felt as if he had swallowed a dry pill.

It was the largest of the three who struck first. He punched the youth square in the gut, with enough force to send him tumbling over that was when the other two swooped in kicking and punching him while the one who laid the first punch went through his pockets.

The only thing the blonde could do was curl up into a ball using his arms to shield his head. The other larger guy had laughed enjoying the sight. "Strip him," the largest of the three yelled. As they ripped his shoes from his feet and began to remove his pants. Naruto held back tears he would not give them the satisfaction.

By now, the blows were so fluent that his body became numb to the punts and kicks.

He got a good swift kick to his temple, by a solid steel toe boot, and then another he felt that unmistakable feeling of wooziness overflowing all sensation. His mouth filling with a metallic taste as his lower lip split in half. He could not safeguard his head. It was the closing stomp to his temple that had done him in. It had been a patron walking his Pitbull who had spooked the thugs. The thugs had quickly scurried off, back from the darkness which they came from.

"Hey kid, you alright?" That was the last thing he remembered before consciousness slipped way.

* * *

Pain immense pain circulated through his body when Naruto awoke.

He was in bed. Subconsciously, he reached his arm up to his face but had paused when he realized his arm was heavy and constricted. _What the hell?_ His appendage was nestled in a dense white cast. He watched the cast at a complete loss for words. His blonde brows drawing together to create a confused crease. _Did I get slipped a roofy?_

He tried recalling the events prior to this. Abruptly, an image of a large sole coming towards him flashed across his mind. He leaped out of bed back up against a wall before sliding down it curling his legs up to his chest, he rested the crown of his forehead on his knees, while wrapping one lithe arm around his legs. He did not remember much, but it was enough to lock him up.

"Naruto?"

His head shot up. Jiraiya was kneeling in front of him with both hands hovering dangerously close to his shoulders.

"I'm fine."

"Like hell you are! It sounded like you were trying to break your way through the bedroom wall." His foster father did not mean for his tone to come out so harsh. He was angry. He wanted whoever did this to his foster child to pay dearly. "Your physician told me to call when you woke up. He had you on so many pain killers you resembled that of a dope fiend. Whoever did this, messed you up pretty good kid."

"You should see the other guy." He joked in hopes of lighting the mood. It was hard seeing Jiraiya face all pinched with worry.

The appeared to have done the trick. "C'mon get back in bed. I'm going to call Tsunade, so she can come and have a look at you the pain medication will kick in soon."

"Okay." Reluctantly, the blonde allowed Jiraiya to help him on his mattress.

"I'll be right outside this door if you need me, kid."

Naruto nodded forcing a smile. He watched his foster father reluctantly exited his room, before jumping out of his bed. Hastily, he searched his room for his shoes. He was beginning to recall that night, and those damn douchebags had stolen Sasuke's vest from him.

He found his black and white vans by his bed post, it was awkward just trying to put his sneakers one with one hand but he managed.

He rushed over towards his bedroom window popping the screen out and setting it beneath the windowsill. Quietly, he jumped out his bedroom window as soon as his soles touched the earth was when he began to hightail it out of there, whatever pain killers he was on, made him feel as if he was the incredible Hulk. He was going back to the scene of the crime maybe there was something there to help him remember.

Once he reached the desired block did he start to retrace his footsteps. He turned down the same sidewalk where he was ambushed, pausing right in the spot he that they surround him. Now that he thought about it this was a grave mistake he saw the blood blotches on the sidewalk, which instantly triggered the same amount of anxiety he was feeling that night.

His breath hitching as he fought to calm his nerves. It felt like the place was spinning around him and gradually closing in, clamping his eyes shut hoping the feeling would ebb away, both his regular and cast hand drifted up to his temples as he tried in vain to get a reign on himself.

 _You gotta gain control Naruto. No one is coming to hurt you, but what if they live in this area and just so happen to stroll by at this exact same spot… What if they are watching right now just like last night? Shit…Shit…Shit. Not helping… Not helping._

Vaguely, he heard the ear-piercing screech of tires. "Naruto!" There was a loud slam followed shortly after, but he couldn't bring himself to look.

"Oh my- Who did this to you!" Her bright emerald green orbs widening as she surveyed the teen. He had a black eye busted lip and a thin split across the bridge of his nose. Moreover, the cast on his arm stood out like a sore thumb he looked like shit. Her shock and bewilderment abruptly turned into anger and disgust. It was Sakura, and by sheer coincidence, she had been shopping in town normally she wouldn't be caught dead in these parts. Gently, the girl with rose colored hair placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, in return making him jump slightly. Finally, he allowed himself to open his eyes instantly burying his face into Sakura's shoulder.

He felt a rush of relief to see her. "I don't know what's wrong with me…" He whispered honestly.

"It's okay." She could not hide the annoyance in her tone. Somebody was going to pay that being one thing that got underneath her skin, seeing good people get hurt. She gave him a soft embrace before leading him toward her Toyota. She helped him into her truck closing the door behind him.

"You're coming with me." He nodded in agreement as she started the engine and took off in the direction towards the other side of town.

Once Naruto stepped out of her pickup he began to survey the dirt lot, in the front of the saloon, for one particular bike. Alas, there was no Sasuke which might be good a blessing in disguise. He did not want the raven haired biker to see his battle scars not yet anyway. Sakura and the teen made their way into the saloon. Once inside he saw Ino there she was talking to Hinata over two cool beers. Abruptly, their conversation stopped as both women blinked owlishly at him.

"Wha… what the hell happened to you, kid?" Ino had cocked a brow at him. Usually, when the blonde was under a large amount of stress he would use his sense of humor to help cope with those feelings or help halt unwanted questions like right now.

"I walked into a door." It could have been from the alcohol or the sheer randomness of it all, but both women chuckled despite being upset by his outward appearance.

"Walked into a door? It looks more like that door beat your ass! Pft. When Sasuke sees this, he's going to tear that door down."

"Why would he?" Now that he thought about it, maybe he ought to have Sakura drop off at home before Sasuke showed up. Without warning the teen was jerked from his reverie at the sound of Sakura's voice. She was on her mobile phone. Her voice rang out as she cut across the smoky saloon.

"I don't care if you're fishing! It's going to have to be cut short… I have somebody you might want to see. Hold on-" She then lowered her voice turning her back at Naruto and the rest of them as she stepped through the back door of the Saloon.

Ino smiled, "Twenty bucks says Sasuke will be here in 30 minutes."

"It's an hour and a half drive back. How about you make it fifty and I just might consider it." Hinata returned the bleached blonde's smile.

"You're on!"

* * *

There was nothing that could compare to the tranquil sound of water overlapping, there Sasuke sat on one of those fold-out chairs by the lake. He had the handle of his fishing pole buried deep in the sand, a cold beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"I thought you quit." Sasuke's ebony orbs connecting with Neji's pale ones the raven with waist length hair had returned from his pickup with another case of beer catching Sasuke in the act.

Neji Hyuga was the polar opposite from his cousin Hinata. His personality type matching Sasuke's own that's why the pair got along famously. Neji did not ask questions or pry he was just along for the ride.

"Well, with a family like mine you'd smoke too." Neji had occupied the folding chair next to him.

"You have a point," He cracked open an ice cold can, taking a large swig. Neji knew all too well about their family business. Hell, their dads were the founding fathers to the vastly growing biker gang. The two ravens had been at the fishing spot since this morning. It was a tradition they shared it was a way to escape their personal hell. Since they were both the sons of demons.

The pair let the serene atmosphere consumed them as they stared out at the murky lake. This was what Sasuke would describe as a perfect day and then his repose interrupted as his cell started to vibrate in his back pocket. He moved his body at an odd angle grasping his cell he saw that it was Sakura phoning, and would have opted to ignore it that was until Neji chimed in.

"You should answer; nobody ever calls when we are on a fishing trip. It could be an emergency."

Though Sasuke did not want to admit his kin had a valid point. He cursed beneath his breath before answering.

"Hello? Sasuke?"

"What is it Sakura? We are fishing at Neji's grandparent's cabin, so you are well aware that Neji and I are an hour away."

"I don't care if you're fishing! It's going to have to be cut short… I have somebody you might want to see. Hold on-"

Sasuke faulted the urge to roll his eyes. "Okay, I'm somewhere where no one can hear me- "

"Get to the point!" He did not mean to snap at her but his patience was wearing thin.

"It's about Naruto… The kid got messed up pretty bad I'm worried about him it looked like he was in a car accident. He was wandering the streets looking lost he barely recognized me."

"…"

The only thing to come to mind was his brother's harsh words. He hoped not he kept his distance hell he was going to spend several days in Hyuga's grandparent's cabin a sort of unofficial retreat. So he could wrap his head around everything.

He just wanted a few days to forget about Itachi and Kakashi it took him a minute to realize who the silver-haired man was. Kakashi was indeed tied to Sasuke's family. He helped provide and sell high power assault rifles, but then one evening he just vanished.

"I need you here Sasuke! I'm sorry for ruining your trip. I know it means a lot to you, but if you see him then you'll understand why I'm concern. Sasuke? Hello? Are you there? Answer me damn it!" He had no time to respond. The raven was already packing his shit.

" Did something transpire?" Neji said from his seat oblivious to Sasuke's urgency.

"Yeah, let's go and this time I'm driving. No offense but my grandmother can drive faster than you Hyuga." Neji smirked beside the blatant insult. Neji knew Sasuke would be going 120 down the freeway.

Both men were placing the cooler and fishing poles in the back of Neji's pickup when the raven with waist-long locks decided to say something that had been plaguing his mind for a couple days now.

"That night during your birthday there was more than a couple people who took notice to your friend. Normally, I wouldn't give unwanted advice, but just be careful who you bring around. Our people don't take too lightly to newcomers. I overheard your brother talking to someone about taking care of a problem."

Sasuke jawline had clenched, so that clarified Sakura's emergency call. If his brother just so happens to show up at Sakura's family saloon.


End file.
